Paranormal Activity: Las Vegas
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: See profile for full summary. M for saftey.
1. Night 1

**A/N: I want to thank all who reviewed and added! I hope you'll continue to stick with me and enjoy this sequel. Also be on the look out for my other new multi-chapter 'Cabin Fever' the title may change. **

**Enjoy my doves!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Night 1**

Ring...Ring...Ring.

"Pretty boy. Your phones ringing." Morgan mumbled sleepily.

Reid reached over and grabbed his phone.

"Dr. Reid." He answered.

"Dr. Reid. It's Dr. Norman. I'm very sorry son, but your mother murdered last night. I need you to come as soon as you can." With that he hung up.

Reid sat up. He was stunned. He quickly jumped out of bed grabbed his go-bag out of the closet and began to dress.

"Baby what's wrong? Who was that?" asked Hotch concerned.

Reid looked at him pain, sadness, and rage filled his eyes. Before he could answer Hotch's phone rang. "Hotchner." He answered. "We have a case."

They got dressed and headed to the BAU. Reid knew what the case may be. They entered the conference room and Garcia got up hugged Reid. He looked over her shoulder. Rossi, JJ and Emily had looked sad, Morgan and Hotch confused.

"Oh my sweet baby, I'm so sorry." She said her voice breaking. He nodded trying not to cry.

"What's going on?" asked Hotch. Reid told them about the phone call he got this morning.

Hotch and Morgan pulled their young lover in a tight hug. They sat in their usual places and JJ their full attention.

"Las Vegas, Nevada. There have been a string of murders including your mom. These people have all have been bitten and stabbed. But the bite marks aren't human, their animal based." She said. Reid unconsiously rubbed the mark on his side. The bite marks looked familar to him. "The Las Vegas police want us to come as soon as possible. I'm so sorry Spence." She hugged him. He couldn't talk, he didn't want too. "Wheels up now." said Hotch. They grabbed their stuff and piled on the jet.

Reid sat at the table next to the window. He stared blankly outside wondering if his mother could see him. The team glanced at him and looked at each other sadly. The dicussed a possible profile. The killer had an animal like a large dog or a trained wolf maybe, anything capable of a large bite mark, he's on random kill spree. That was all they could muster for now.

"JJ, you and Garcia get set up at the station. Emily and Rossi to the scenes. Morgan and I will go to the sanitarium with Reid." Hotch told them. He looked at his lover, who still was staring into oblivion. Once they landed they headed to their designations.

"Dr. Reid, you're finally here. I'm so sorry. Everyone loved her. Now, we've arranched her funeral and such. She didn't have a Will but she did say all her things and books belong to you." Dr. Norman said. He went over the funeral with him and the hospital would cover it.

"Thank you for everything." Reid said, speaking for the first time since this morning. He and his lovers packed up his mothers belongings and headed to the hotel. They took their stuff up to their room and Reid finally broke down. Hotch and Morgan embraced their young lover.

They held each other for several moments until Reid fell asleep in their arms. Hotch went to the station to work for awhile. Morgan looked after their young one.

Later that night they gathered in the hotels resturant for supper. Reid hadn't spoken since he woke up, and now was barely eating. He was deeply sadden and furious. He wanted this son of a bitch. He wanted to tear him limb by painful limb. He was jerked out of his thoughts by a hand on his knee. He looked up and JJ smiled at him, he returned her smile. After supper they bid goodnight to each other and went to their rooms.

Hotch and Morgan had showered in the morning, got into pjs and Reid showered. Reid liked taking showers at night. They were relaxing to him. He got out and into his sweatpants and an old FBI t-shirt. He saw his lovers in bed waiting for him. He climbed in between them and snuggled into their arms and slept restlessly. None of them noticed the figure in the corner watching them with demonic Chesire cat grin.

'I told you Spencer you cannot escape me. You're still mine.' The Monster/William chuckled and vanished into the night. The next storm was here.

**Sniffle. Poor Spencer. It's so nice that his team cares for him like they do. **

**Until next time! Stay haunted!**

**Reviews = cookies!**


	2. Night 2

**A/N: Second chapter! Whooooo! Poor Spence, I feel kinda bad for killing his mom. Anywho. Let's get the show on the road shall we?**

**Warning: Grusome detail ahead!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Night 2**

The funeral was small but somber. Reid found it hard to believe that anyone would harm someone so harmless, and gentle. His only other family was gone. He would find the bastard that did this and rip his heart out, but not completely he would squeeze it til it burst in his hand, then he'd watch the rest of his guts spill out with his blood and and, a hand on his shoulder brought him of his thoughts. He walked up to his mother coffin and placed his rose on it.

"Goodbye mom. Thank you for everything." He said his voice breaking slightly. It began to rain. He walked back over to his family and looked at them through sad and hateful eyes. They looked sadly at him. Hotch grabbed his locking fingers, Morgan did the same with the other hand. They took him back to the hotel despite his protests about working.

"Spencer you just buried your mother, you need a little time to yourself." Hotch said gently but sternly. Reid sighed and stared out the window watching the rain drops run the down the window.

Back at the hotel Reid looked through some old photo albums. Smiling at the pictures. He didn't like doing much. But something told him that aomething was up. He realized William wasn't at the funeral. He tried calling his dad no luck. He went to his manor, and there was the smell of blood. He looked around and found the knife that killed his mother and a tape which he suspected had his father killing his mother on it. But that's not all he listened to fathers voicemail, he and another were planning on killing him and his mother. Filled with rage he raced to the station.

Back at the station the team was fraustrated! They had absolutly nothing. No leads no, nothing. Just then Reid busrted in and threw the bloody knife on the table and played the tape. He was right it was his father. Next he had Garcia played the voicemail he found. The team was seeing red! This bastard was going down! But there was a problem, nobody knew where he was.

Nightfall came again. They worked all afternoon to try to find this son of bitch, but have decided to call it a night. They ate at diner fairly close to the hotel. When they got to the hotel they bid goodnight to each other, the girls gave Reid a hug and Rossi gave him a pat on the back. The three went into their room and got ready for bed. Reid laid in the middle of his of lovers, kissing them both and snuggling in their embrace. Hotch kissed the back of Reids neck and Morgan kissed his forehead. Morgan and Hotch kissed each other goodnight and settled with their young one.

A few hours later Reid awoke from a nightmare. His lovers quick to calm him and lay back to rest. Fast asleep they didn't notice that William/Mosnter was back. William/Monster took his hand/claw and scratched his son on the back of his shoulder.

William/Monster licked the blood on his hand/claw and laughed. Satisfied for now he disappeared into the night.

**Oh geez. That's not weird at all. Anyone else think a mad Reid is adorable? **

**Until next time! Stay haunted!**


	3. Night 3

**A/N: Thank you all who added this! :) happy face is happy and so am I! Anywho here's chapter 3 like I promised. So let's get going!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Night 3**

Reid awoke the next morning with a sharp pain in his shoulder and it felt wet. Why was it wet? He touched his shoulder and it there was blood. He jumped out of bed startling his lovers awake and raced into the bathroom. He saw the scratches and quickly dimissed them as human based. His lovers frantic he let them in and showed them his shoulder. They gasped. Where did it come from? They would have to figure it out later, they had to get to the station. They showered, patched Reids shoulder and headed to the station.

A few hours and they had nothing to go on. Not wanting to give up Reid continue to work tirelessly on his geographical profile, while his lovers watched him. The poor boy needed to slow down and think with clear head not with rage. The team jumped when a phone rang. The chief offcier came in saying they found a new body in the desert near Reids old house. They were out the door quickly. They got to the scene and began to profile it.

While doing that Reid and Emily examined the body and found bite, claw, and stab wounds on the poor victim, but that's not what shocked them. They looked up and Reids dad was there. The team quickly including Reid pulled out their guns and trained them on their UnSub. William/Monster laughed. They reconized that laugh! But how was it possible? They got rid of it!

"Come now Spencer. You wouldn't harm your father would you?" It said smirking evily.

"You took my mother, so why not? And William is not my father. As far I know that drunk bastard died of intoxication years ago." He said heis blood beyond boiling. The team glanced at him and felt his anger. Suddenly it got extermlt bright! Like someone threw a flash granade. The monster moved quickly, knocked Reid out and took him.

Finally able to see again, they their baby was gone. Nowhere to be seen. That monster got him again! They all cursed loudly. Now they had to get this son of a bitch before Reid falls to it again. They hurried back to the station and figured out the monster had taken him to his fathers manor. Before they left a young nun appeared before and ushered them to her church. She told them that she and the Father of the chruch could help.

"Father Matthew. I've brought the agents as you've requested." She said. The Father turned around and smiled warmly at them.

"Thank you Sister Isabella. Now I believe you have something to prepare for this evenings mass hmm?" He asked her. She nodded and smiled at the team bidding goodbye and good luck.

"Such a sweet girl she is. Now then you're chasing a demon who's kidnapped your youngest member of the family, but you want to get rid of him for good yes?" He asked them.

"Yes but how did know that?" JJ asked.

"Sister Serenity is an oracle. She saw what happened and thought we should help." He said.

They were stunned. An oracle as a nun? Just then Serenity came out with a tray of items and sat them down on the table. She introduced herself them and left them. Father Matthew told them to dip their bullets in the Holy Water, and shoot the monster, then recite the prayer he recited to them and the demon should go back to Hell where it belongs, however after shooting the monster Reids father would not survive and be dragged to Hell with it. They nodded in understanding. They took the water gratefully and thanked Father Matthew and the Sisters and headed to the hotel. Though they didn't want too they knew they couldn't fight this thing if they were exhausted.

Morgan and Hotch couldn't really sleep. They were to worried about their young one. They missed him terribly.

Reid gasped as the monster pulled the knife out of him and tossed it aside. He laughed. Palming Reids bruised cheek he said 'Your knights in shining armor are coming to tomorrow to save you. But when they get here they won't save you, they'll watch you die slowly. Oh between you and me this was William's doing. He made a contract with me I kill you and I get his soul. It was his doing. And isn't it funny you'll die by not only me but ironically his hand. Ha! Well goodnight! It'll be your last time to dream sweetly.' It said with it's evil chuckle.

Reid sighed. His missed his lovers and his family. He closed his eyes. He knew he couldn't sleep, not with the knife wound. Instead of dreaming he gazed out the window at the stars. That was all he could do. The night dragged on.

**Holy snaps broman! Only one chapter left! Can the team make it time to save him?**

**Until next time! Stay haunted!**


	4. Final Night

**A/N:** **Thanks so much to all who added and read this! As well as the first! You guys rock! Anywho it's the final chapter! Can Reid be saved and be rid of this awful monster once for all? Read and find out!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Final Night**

The BAU family soared down the freeway early the next morning. Morgan had his foot glued to the gas while Emily and Hotch were holding on for dear life, Rossi, JJ, and Garcia close behind. They were determined to get their baby back.

'Hold on alittle longer baby boy. Aaron, the family, and I coming and until we get there don't you dare die on us.' Morgan thought. Hotch was thinking the same. None of them would be prepared to lose their youngest.

Back at the manor, Reid was having a hard time breathing. The knife wound was worse than he thought. His vision was blurry, and he was pretty sure he had a fever. But had to hold on. He had to hold on for his family and lovers. He wasn't ready to leave them yet.

'Guys please hurry. I holding on as best I can but I don't know if I can hold out for much longer. Please, please just find me.' Reid willed to them. He was fading. But then he heard a wonderful sound. The sound of the front door being kicked in.

Morgan screeched to a stop, ran to the door and kicked it in! Slowly moving in, they were ready. The night before they let their bullets soak in the Holy Water and recited the prayer until it was burned in thier brains. They also brought flashlights in case the lights went off. And they did.

Flashlights on, they spotted their enemy. William didn't look like himself, he looked more like the monster. He disappeared. Slowly they moved and spotted him again. JJ took a shot and started reciting the prayer, Emily quickly took the next shot and strated reciting. The monster now paralized the boys took their shots and recitedthe prayer. The screeching in pain, begged them to stop. But they kept reciting.

While they were doing that Garcia went to find her baby. She found him in his dads room. She quickly untied him and took a blanket out of the closet and pressed it to his wound. He gasped and opened his eyes.

"I knew you wouldn't abanden me" He whispered and smiled weakly at her.

"Oh sweet cheeks. Couldn't abanden you if we tried. Stop talking now. Help is coming." She reassured him.

There was silence. The air felt lighter. The demon and William were both gone. Reid smiled again and blacked out. His family and lovers rushed in followed by EMTs. They looked over him and loaded him up. The rest of them followed closely behind the ambulance.

They never liked waiting rooms. Morgan paced the floor, Rossi sat with JJ trying to calm her, Emily was doing the same with Garcia, Hotch blankly staring out the window.

"Spencer Reid?" asked a kind eldery doctor. They turned rushed up to her. She chuckled. "Your friend suffered a nasty knife wound to his side. He's lucky it didn't hit anything major. His fever was pretty high when he got here, mixed with blood loss he flatlined but we were able to bring him back. He's one hell of a fighter."

They thanked her, and she led them to Reids room. He looked so small and fragile. They couldn't bear to leave him now, they couldn't. The doctor smiled at the family. It was good the young one had friends who cared so much about him. She checked Reids vitals one last time and left the family in peace. The nightmare was over.

**A few months later.**

Reids nightmares came and went. But he was happy. He and his lovers now lived in a small house just 10 mins away from the BAU. He missed mother terribly. His father was rotting in Hell so he could care less. Cases came and gone. But again he was happy. He had his family, his lovers. Life was good.

The nightmare was finally over.

**Whooooo! Omg it's over! I had fun writing my little ghost tales. **

**Thanks for reading! See ya soon!**


End file.
